


Someone who knows how to touch

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: ONESHOT - What if you couldn't live without someone who knows how to touch? James/Lily





	Someone who knows how to touch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Was it really any different with him? James had to wonder, though it killed him to do so. Did she only want him because of the way he could make her feel; because of the way she said his name, breathy and needy, up to the ceiling and the way he whispered hers into her neck, as if it were only made for them both to hear, no one else.

  
How had Brent touched her? James tortured himself with the idea that his touch was just the same as Brent’s; just as territorial, just as possessive and unthinking. He’d not intended to carry on with this. He’d had the ridiculous idea that he could show her that _anyone_ could make her feel alive, then leave her alone so she could find someone worthy of her. It didn’t work like that. One touch turned into one kiss, one kiss became one time, one time became one night, one night was doubled into two…and it spiralled out of control. 

  
The power of it all. She writhed and wriggled, groaned and cussed beneath him and he loved it. Sometimes she would try and resist but they both knew she’d succumb in the end. He was haunted by the thought that he was doing exactly what Brent did to her; using every part of her for his gratification, controlling and owning her, using her body and the lust in her eyes to make himself feel like a man. She didn’t know any better. All she knew was that the touch of someone who _knew_ how to touch was like a drug, something she needed more than anything, something she could never say no to and something she could never live without. 

  
She was so all or nothing. Her soul would be his if he only whispered his request into her tiny speckled ear as they moved together in the throngs of passion and bed sheets, sweat and lust.

  
And there that thought was again; this is what Brent did to her, poisoning her so she believed he was the only way she could live…James wanted it so much but didn’t want to cage her like she had been, he’d intended to set her free. 

  
But still he finds himself with her, having her. Giving her nearly all of himself in return for completely all of her. He feels trapped but knows he’ll never break it, never let her fly free again, he’ll hang on to her and pray that no other man realises how to capture Lily Evans as his own, as she would surely be unable to resist succumbing to the knowing touch of someone who truly _knows_.

  
It might be love. It might be possession. It might be that James is just as unable to live without the touch of someone who knows how to touch _him_.  


For now they are still. The darkness around them is broken by a slither of moonlight through the curtains, the dense air is pierced softly by her short breaths and the ache that runs throughout his body is placated for one more night. 

\------

**I had the idea for a fic about Lily being obsessed with a boyfriend who doesn't treat her like he should, only to have her eyes opened by James. This is a sort of overview of the situation afterwards, and how James feels guilty for 'caging' her like she had been. I might make it into a full fic if anyone likes the idea... I would appreciate feedback...**


End file.
